


Bubble-Gum Pink

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Muggle AU, coffee-shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: She had different colored hair every week, he shouldn’t have been surprised her drink order was just as complicated.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Bill Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	Bubble-Gum Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet little coffee shop AU for the wonderful Frumpologist and her wheel of doom!
> 
> Not beta’d, any mistakes are my own!
> 
> Also, I’d rather do anything other than think up a title for a story.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when she ordered some off the wall coffee. The first time she came to the coffee shop, her hair had been a vivid bright red, not ginger like him and his brothers but a proper red.

“Venti matcha green tea frappuccino made with soy milk, chips, and peppermint please.” She had winked at him when she ordered, her eyes a violet color that he was positive was contacts. 

The name she gave was Tonks and he thought it suited her. She looked a bit younger than him, maybe his brother Charlie’s age but there was something about her that caught his interest. She always took her coffee to go, waving to him as she loped out the door, always seeming to have a spring in her step. 

It became a bit of a game for him to see what color her hair would be when she came in, she had never repeated a color in the five months she had been coming to his store , The Burrow coffee. He was a confident guy but she always left him looking like a tongue-tied twat. He couldn’t get her out of his head, even on days she didn’t come in he looked for her everytime a customer came through the door.

On a Friday in late September, she hadn’t been by the shop in weeks. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he missed her. He was locking the door after closing the shop and turned to head to his car when he saw someone leaning against it, bubble-gum pink hair, a pair of scuffed up combat boots on her feet and a plaid skirt on.

“Wotcher, Bill” She called out, waving her hand.

Bill Weasley stopped in his tracks and stared at her for a moment before leaning next to her against his beat up old car.

“You know you’ve never told me your real name” Bill said, unable to hide the smile on his face.

She let out a laugh. “If I told you, I’d have to dig a hole big enough to bury you in and I’m not sure I’m up for that.”

He boomed out a laugh. “Fair enough, how about dinner instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
